The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica ‘PLUMAC’, referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PLUMAC’.
The new cultivar, ‘PLUMAC’, was discovered as a chance seedling in 1998 by the Inventor in a garden in Upper Moutere, Nelson, New Zealand. The parentage is unknown. The cultivars ‘Fuji’ (not patented) and ‘Braeburn’ (not patented) are probable parents based on their characteristics and their proximity to the new cultivar in the area of discovery.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by means of budding onto M9 rootstock under the direction of the Inventor in Waikato, New Zealand in 2002. The asexually propagated trees of ‘PLUMAC’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.